Five Nights at Treasure Island (Dillon's Remake)
~ Story ~ It all started in Treasure Island back in years ago, the Disney corporation has made a building named "Treasure Island", the toons are haunted now, whom of the island being abandoned, you are Jake Smith, a new member of the SSA group that needs to watch the island in 12 AM - 6 AM. ~ Description ~ Five Nights at Treasure Island (Dillon's Remake) is an upcoming unofficial remake made by Dillon Wiggins of the FNaTI game. With new changes in some characters and some in the lore. ~ Toons ~ * Photo-Negative Mickey * Photo-Negative Minnie * Disembodied * Oswald * Ortensia * The Face * Suicide Mouse * Goofy * Willy * Cactus Kid * Daisy ~ Humanoids ~ * Undying * God * Hourglass * Henry ~ History ~ FNaTI started in 2014 made by AnArt1996, then he decided to make an 1.0 version of FNaTI, but it has got cancelled due to bugs in the game, right in remastered 2.0, AnArt1996 let PuritySin and her team, including SubwooferX3 to continue the Official FNaTI, and now later the game is not based on the creepypasta, but set in an own story, removing characters like: Photo-Negative Mickey, Photo-Negative Minnie, and Daisy, which Daisy was removed due to the Character Prep 2 was not in the 3.0 map, and PNmickey and PNminnie are replaced by MickMick, Willy, and Minnie. The game was cancelled, due to the drama and leaks towards the PuritySin Dev Team. in 2016, SubwooferX3 rebooted his Nightmare Before Disney game, since 2015, and then SubwooferX3 decided to team up with Blackout to make FNaTI's official state, then now Subwooferx3 stopped modeling FNaTI a long time ago, and he didn't enjoy it anymore, then the 4.0 version of FNaTI is *DEAD* After the Official FNaTI 4.0 is dead, Dillon is planning on making his unofficial remake of FNaTI to finish the game, and changing some toons' appearance and new characters. Changes between remastered, Dillon's remake, and original versions * Photo-Negative Mickey no longer disappears from camera view. * A new toon, Suicide Mouse, was added. * New locations, such as the Broadcasting Room, Staff Hallway, Roof, and Janitor's Closet were added. * A new feature called Hiding was added. * Oswald was originally going to be no longer appears in the main menu. * When the player gets killed by one of the toons, static will play. * In the remastered 1.0 version, the game had more color than the original. * In the remastered 3.0 version, PNM and PNminnie were replaced by Willy and Minnie * New toons in the remake, Cactus Kid, and Ortensia is confirmed to be added. * Oswald is no longer gonna have glitchy textures, and went back to the menu, confirmed by Dillon. * A new mechanic Radio is confirmed to be added in Dillon's remake. * A new floor for Pirate Caverns, Floor 3 is confirmed to be added. According to the remake. * The Face, Oswald, Suicide Mouse is confirmed to have shades in the remake. * PNmickey and PNminnie are unreplaced in Dillon's remake, as long he credits Slimebeast, the creator of the creepypasta. * PNmickey, Oswald, The Face, and most toons are confirmed to have new actors, confirmed from Dillon.